Ex Machina
by RR SG FAN
Summary: AU. The year is 2008. Cameron never showed up in 1999. Sarah died of cancer in 2003. John continues his way alone, thinking that Judgment Day was canceled. But he is wrong. JxC.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! Okay, this is my first attempt in a FanFiction._ _As I've already indicated in the synopsis, this is the __**Alternative Universe**__, so everything is possible. And also, my characters are __**OOC**__, obviously. Anyway, tell me what you think about the story: is it good, bad, interesting, boring,_ _funny, ridiculous or whatever. Peace._

* * *

**Ex Machina**

**Chapter 1. A New Friend**

**Los Angeles, CA. February 28, 2008.**** 10:19 PM**

The yellow late-Sixties Mustang pulled into the bar's nearly empty parking lot, the rumble of its glasspiped exhaust cutting off abruptly as its driver keyed off and opened the door. The driver was much younger than the car he drove, possibly twenty-five. He was tall, about five-eleven, and athletic, with short dark hair and emerald eyes that swept the lot as if for possible threats before he locked up and headed inside.

The inside of the bar was as empty as the parking lot: only a couple tables were occupied. Three patrons filled seats at the bar, two watching TV and the third head-down on the bar, softly snoring. The young man chose his seat with care, close to the door and facing it, and as far from the other patrons as possible. _Old habits die hard_, he thought ruefully.

The man behind the bar, a fellow with a bushy gray mustache that matched his hair, eyed him, as if waiting for him to come to the bar, then came around to stand at his table.

"What can I get for you mate?"

"Whatever you've got on tap," he said.

"Sure. ID?"

The man shifted to reach his back pocket, and froze as he realized he wasn't sitting on his wallet.

The barkeep scowled. "Let me guess, left it at home?"

"Yes and no," the man said. It was sort of the truth, since his car seemed more like home than his apartment, and the jacket containing his wallet was on the seat.

The bartender glanced at one of the other occupied tables. "I've had this bar for twenty-five years, sonny. I'm not gonna lose my license serving a minor in front of an undercover cop."

The man pushed his chair back from the table. "It's in my car. I'll be right back."

He paused at the car with his key in the lock. _Never get caught without ID. It was one of the first things Mom taught me, practically tattooed it to the inside of my eyelids. First time for everything, I guess._ He opened the door, and had his hand on his jacket when he heard the scream from around the corner.

"HELP! Please, somebody help-"

His left hand snapped up into the hidden space under the dash above the steering column and came back down with a loaded H&K P2000. He drew the jacket over his forearm, concealing the weapon, and, closing the door quietly, rounded the building.

In the shadow of the building, two rough-looking men were struggling with a young woman pinned between them. The one behind her was holding her, one meaty paw clamping her wrists at the small of her back, the other over her mouth. Her eyes were huge with terror. She squirmed and whimpered as the second man worked at her belt buckle.

"Settle down," the rapist said as the buckle came free. He squeezed the girl's thigh and tugged at the button of her jeans, popping it off. "Just relax and enjoy it." He opened the zipper and knelt to pull her jeans down.

"_Don't be a hero,_" his mother would say. "_Don't stand out. Don't risk being noticed. You have to let things go."_

_I'm sorry Mom, but I can't let this happen. _He felt a cold stillness settle over his face, hiding the anger. He moved closer. "Oi!"

All three stopped. The one trying to pull off the girl's pants turned his head to look at him. The girl's eyes brightened, possibly with hope, but there seemed to be something more. Or maybe it was a faint reflection of the parking-lot lights that gave them a momentary bluish glow. The creep kneeling in front of her stood, hiding her behind his bulk, and turned toward him.

The attacker reached into his pocket and came out with a butterfly knife; he flipped it open, exposing the three-inch blade, and stepped toward him. "Don't be a hero. It's a good way to get hurt. If I was in your shoes, I'd forget it and walk on by." He stopped when he got close enough for a good look at the man's face, and the jacket-covered arm pointed at him.

"I'm not a hero," the man said, "just the right guy in the right place at the right time. And you're never gonna be in my shoes." He drew back the jacket to reveal the nine-millimeter. "How about you walk on by instead?"

The assailant's cockiness faded away as he studied the man's face, gauging his resolve. The man stared back. "Let her go," he said, "and get the hell out of here now. Or somebody is gonna get hurt."

The creep glanced back at his companion, who shook his head. He carefully folded his knife and returned it to his pocket. Then he raised his hands shoulder high and backed toward his partner, his eyes never leaving the armed man's face. "No harm no foul, man." The partner released the girl, who slumped against the wall of the building, and the two men carefully turned and walked briskly away. "Bet she's gonna be real grateful. Have fun."

The man watched them, gun raised and steady, until they were out of sight, then turned to the girl, who was trying with trembling fingers to buckle her belt over her vandalized and slightly gaping pants. He looked her over for the first time in the uncertain light. She was younger than he, early twenties maybe, and pretty, with big brown eyes and long auburn hair. She was dressed light for a February in L.A.; in just a pair of tight black jeans, which were tucked into a black boots, and an overlong tee shirt, striped horizontally in green and black.

She shivered, whether from cold or shock he couldn't say. He stepped closer, watching her eyes, which rose to meet his. Unsure how she might react to the touch of a man right now, he put a hand on her shoulder. Using the soft voice he asked, "Are you okay?"

She stared up at the young man who had 'rescued' her.

_-What should I say?_

In her mind, a voice very like her own answered_._

-_Well, I suppose you could tell him you're operating at ninety-six percent efficiency. I'm sure he'd be impressed._

_-Okay._ She opened her mouth.

_-NOOO! That was sarcasm._

_-I know._ _I fooled you again._

_-Here's what you do…_

The girl stared silently at him for so long, he thought she wasn't going to answer. Then her eyes misted and she lunged at him, taking him back a step. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

_Whoa_, he thought, _good grip_. _And I was wondering if she'd be afraid of a man's touch_. He pressed his left forearm against the small of her back, returning her embrace but keeping the gun away from her. He rubbed between her shoulder blades with his other hand, trying to soothe and warm the still-shivering girl. "Shhh, shhh. Everything's fine. Nobody's gonna hurt you while I'm here."

_-Impressive. I didn't expect much from you._

_-My tear ducts are overloading. I have to purge them._

_-So don't hold back. It's okay now._

The girl's eyes gushed, wetting his shirt. Her breath hitched, sobbing. He held her silently until she stilled. She took a deep breath and said, still into his shoulder, "You saved my life, I think." She gave him a squeeze. "I guess that makes you my hero."

–_Aww, how sweet._

–_Hush, don't distract._

Her words warmed him, and he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _'You saved my life. You're my hero.' Maybe being the future savior of the human race isn't such a bad gig after all. _He held her a little longer, until he began to wonder if they might stand here in the dark all night. He loosened his grip. The girl sensed his intent and backed up, hands trailing all the way around him before she let go. He saw that her cheeks were wet and smudged from her makeup, and without thought brushed his thumb across them.

"Thank you," she said, almost in a whisper.

_-This is the fourth time._ _If you lay it on too thick, he'll get suspicious._ _Hell, you aren't the smartest learning computer, you're retar..._

_-Get lost!_

He smiled again, "You are welcome. I'm John, by the way."

The girl smiled in return, "Cameron."

_-And I'm Allison._

_-He shouldn't know now._

_-Unfortunately, you're right._

"Nice to meet you Cameron, given the circumstances," John said with a sad smile.

"You too. But I'm satisfied-" she stopped.

_-He didn't mean the war, or how you met him for the first time, or other stuff, Cameron. He just said that he would prefer to meet you on the street, in a club, or wherever._

_-Oh, thank you for explaining._

Seconds after, Cameron continued, "I mean ... Today is a good day ..." She shrugged her shoulders and giggled softly.

_Okaaay… _John smiled to cover his confusion. "Well, if you call this a good day, how do you describe a day when you're having fun, or just relaxing?"

The smile on the girl's face disappeared, "Nothing." Cameron hung her head and added in a whisper, "I have no such days."

_-Well-Played, actress._

_-I didn't play! It's true and you know it._

John's smile slowly faded away and he began to look for a solution in his head_._ _Idiot. But how was I supposed to know? Come on, man. You're Connor, the future leader of the human resistance against the machines, right? What, can't cope with a single girl, huh? With such a fragile, beautiful ... Damn it! _

"Maybe I should take you somewhere?" _Like a hospital, or a police station. _

She glanced at the wall, as if seeing through it into the bar. "Right here is okay."

John blinked_._ _She just escaped being raped and killed by blind luck, and now she's offering me a date?_ "Uh, are you sure?"

_-Taking him to a bar, Cameron? Really?_

–_Yes, Allison, really. I need to socialize with him, don't I? It's the closest suitable place. Perfectly logical._

_-Logic doesn't always win. Don't forget, you have feelings._

_-I never forget_ _anything._

_-Yeah, and that's your biggest problem._

"Yes, I'm sure. Shall we?" Cameron asked, and took John under his left arm.

"Well, okay." John turned and led her to the entrance. He opened the door and pointed out a gestured with his right hand. "Ladies first." Cameron smiled and walked into the bar. John took a moment and hid his gun in his waistband at the small of his back, and dropped the back of his shirt over it. Adjusting shirt, he put on his black leather jacket and went after the girl.

Once inside, Cameron paused and looked around her environment and found no threats.

_-Old habits die hard, I guess?_

_-John's safety is always the primary goal._

_-But what about you?_

_-I'm just a machine. My existence has no value._

_-CAMERON!_

_-Okay. Maybe a little._

_-A little? How dare ... You know, I'm done with this conversation. You're just as stubborn as John. You two are a great couple._

_-Thank you._

_-It's not meant to be a compliment!_

_-I know._

Inside, the only change was the program on the TV. The girl's scream hadn't penetrated the wall of the bar, apparently. John led Cameron to his table and pulled out a chair for her.

_-Cameron, you need the restroom._

_-Why?_

_-As soon as you see yourself in the mirror, you'll know._

"Please excuse me. I need to find the restroom," and with it, Cameron turned and headed to the restroom area. John watched her go, and sat. A few seconds later he heard a familiar voice, on the right.

"Jeez, how far away did you park your car?" The barkeep was back at his side.

John felt an unfocused resentment_._ _If I hadn't left my jacket in the car, there'd be a corpse in the alley next to your building right now, and your lot would be taped off by the police come morning._

_On the other hand, if you hadn't been a stickler for the rules and just poured me a beer…_ John reached into his jacket for his wallet. "Met a friend."

"Saw her come in." The man glanced at John's ID, and his eyebrows rose slightly. John tensed, but the man only said, "Well, Mr. Conrad, do you still want that draft?"

"You carry Carlsberg?"

"What kind of bar do you think this is?" The gray-haired man smiled. "Lucky for you a couple regulars are Russian expats. What about your girl?"

Cameron looked old enough to drink, but he didn't know what she liked, or if she drank at all. Besides, it didn't look like she was carrying ID; her jeans were so tight he didn't think she could fit a driver's license in the pocket without it printing. "Just water."

The man nodded and moved away. Half a minute later, he returned with a tray. He laid four coasters on the table and set glasses on two of them. From a dewy green bottle, he poured a pale yellow liquid, and then set the bottle on an empty coaster. Then he twisted the cap off a clear bottle of 'Dasani' and poured the contents into the other glass. Last, he produced a basket of peanuts and set it in the middle of the little table. "On the house." He left.

_Nice._ "Thanks," said John, took his glass, and made the first, but a big gulp. He closed his eyes and said to himself, _Mmm ... I think Cameron doesn't mind... CAMERON! Poor girl, hope she'll be okay. She seems a bit odd, like-_

"John?"

John shuddered, opened his eyes and saw the object of his thoughts, sitting in front of him. She'd washed up, and looked amazing even without makeup. Cameron tilted her head slightly, a look of childish curiosity written on her face.

"Sorry, zoned out." _No one's been able to sneak up on me._ He put the glass down on the table and added with a smile, "You know, you kind of startled me."

Cameron straightened and quickly shook her head, something like anxiety written on her face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Don't worry," John said soothingly. "I don't know what you like, so I ordered just the water for you.

"Thank you," Cameron took the glass, made a few sips, and then put it back. "I appreciate it," she added with a small smile.

"No problem," John returned the smile. _Okay, I guess it's time for a heart conversation._ "So, what's your story?"

"My Story?"

_-He means..._

"I mean, how it happened, that you end up in a dark alley with two punks, and almost ... You know," John said, but quickly added, "Of course, if you don't mind talking about it."

"Oh, thank you for explaining," Cameron replied with a sweet smile. "And no, I don't mind."

_'Thank you for explaining'. That's so cute. So's her smile._ He took another gulp of his Carlsberg. _What am I thinking? I'm gonna hit on her twenty minutes after she was nearly raped and killed? But she seems completely over it already, like it never happened. So strange._

Cameron seemed to gather herself. "I'm from a little town in Northern California. I'm sure you've never heard of it. My mother died when I was born. When I was about four years old, my father went crazy, and I moved in with my mother's brother. After graduation, I worked as a waitress, because we had no money for college. After my eighteenth birthday, my uncle was killed in a car crash, and I was all alone. I decided that I didn't want to stay in my hometown. I saved enough money for bus fare and a couple months' rent and came to Los Angeles."

"Why LA?"

"It's as different from home as I could imagine." She grinned. "And I thought maybe if I was lucky, some movie guy would discover me and I could become an actress." The grin faded. "I was only off the bus for fifteen minutes before I got in trouble. Everything around the bus station was closed this time of night, and there were no cabs, so I started walking. I noticed this bar and thought I'd ask directions to the nearest hotel. I never got inside. They jumped me in the parking lot, dragged me into the alley. They took all my money, my ID, even my favorite purple leather jacket. Everything." She looked down. "Well, not everything. Thanks to you."

_-Not bad._

_-Thank you._

John looked at the table between them. "I'm sorry about your family. I know what that's like."

Cameron shifted her gaze on him. After a moment, their eyes met, and John saw Cameron looking at him expectantly. He asked, "Don't you have anybody else?"

"I don't have relatives or friends. I'm completely alone."

_-Hey! What about me?_

_-You don't count._

_-Oh screw you Cameron!_

"Just like me," John said with a sad smile. He glanced around the bar, looking for something else to talk about, and saw a dartboard on the far wall. "Care for a game of darts?"

_-Darts?_

_-Working...There._

On Cameron's HUD appeared rules of the game. After a few seconds she said, "I've never played before, but I know the basics and rules."

"Want to try? Say, one set?"

"With pleasure."

They approached the target, and John took out six darts. He turned and gave Cameron three of them. "Ladies first," John semi-smiled. Cameron responded equivalently and turned to the target. She calculated the angle, force throw, and sent first dart straight in tripling of twenty. Next two joined to the first one. After twelve minutes the set had been completed. After the victorious throw, Cameron turned to face John with smug grin.

"Three out of three. Are you sure, you want to be an actress? I mean, you should go to the World Darts Championship or something," John said with a chuckle.

"Beginner's luck."

They returned to their seats. John immediately took a swig of his drink, Cameron followed suit.

"Listen," John said. "You still need a place to stay tonight, right?"

_-Allison, why_ _are_ _his pupils widening? And his breathing_ _becoming_ _ragged?_ _Is he angry?_

_-Wait for it._

Cameron nodded and replied, "That's right."

"Well ... Uh ... I don't mind ... I mean ... If you want to ... You can stay … With me ..." John said haltingly_._ _Jesus Christ. Connor, that was SO lame._

Cameron's look of curiosity was instantly replaced by joy and happiness. She smiled broadly and loudly exclaimed, "YES, THANK YOU!" She stood, rounded the table, and bent over him, then wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and deeply kissed John on the lips.

_-What the hell are you doing, Cameron!?_

_-John Connor just gave me permission to live with him under the same roof. This means that he loves me. Therefore, I can kis..._

_-WHAT!? No, it doesn't mean shit! He just offered you a safe place to spend the night. You can't just kiss people whom you barely know._

_-But I know him! This is John Connor, the future leader..._

_-Aargh…never mind. Just stop it and quickly come up with an excuse._

John's eyes widened from surprise. He instantly stiffened and froze. _WHAT. THE. FUNK? She knows what she's doing? Certainly knows, but why? Maybe it has something to do with the shock she recently experienced? But damn! Her lips are so soft and sweet. Nobody can long resist such a temptation, even the future savior of mankind. Please, Cameron..._

Cameron, as if reading his mind, immediately pulled away and looked down guiltily. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Sorry. Shouldn't have done that. My emotions are kind of out of control right now, I guess."

John stood up to reassure her, but blurted out, "It's all right. I don't mind." Cameron looked at him with mischief in her eyes and the corners of her mouth. "That's ... I mean ..." It was John's turn to blush slightly. He quickly raised his glass and finished his beer. "Check, please!"

From the bar, the owner said, "Told you, it's on the house. Happy birthday, sonny." He gave Cameron a quick smile. "Your friend cleans up pretty good."

One of the patrons at the bar turned to regard the couple. The smile he gave Cameron was almost a leer. "Maybe yours ain't the last present he's getting, Scotty."

The barkeep slapped him in the back of the head. "You wanna get cut off? Just open your mouth again before they leave."

"Sorry, sorry." The man returned his attention to the TV.

John slowly turned his gaze to Cameron and saw her smiling. She asked with curiosity, "Today is your Birthday?"

"Hmm… Yeah." _Please don't kiss me again, because I won't have the will to resist._

_-Don't you dare._

_-Don't worry, I won't._

Cameron just hugged him. "Happy Birthday John!" and quickly released.

_Yeah, as if life isn't tragic enough._ With a wry smile he replied, "Thanks. I think it's time to go."

Cameron nodded and headed for the exit. John grabbed a handful of peanuts from the table and followed her. Coming out of the bar, he asked, "Are you cold? I can give you my jacket."

"No, I'm fine", she responded with small smile. The smile vanished when she added, "Like I said, I had my own purple leather jacket, but those, as you called them, punks, completely ripped and ruined it. But thank you for asking."

John nodded and walked over to the passenger seat. Opening the door, he invited Cameron inside. She stopped right in front of him.

_-He's such a gentleman._

_-Yes, nothing to do with the Future John._

"John, if you don't mind, I would suggest that is better for me to drive the car, since you drank a beer. Just one bottle, but nonetheless. Better safe than sorry."

"Are you sure that you're able to drive a car? I mean, after today's turmoil, will you be able to handle with Eleanor?"

Cameron frowned, "Eleanor?"

John chuckled and pointed his thumb to the car, "My Shelby GT500 aka Eleanor."

"Yes, I can. But why do you call your car Eleanor?"

_-Why your name is Cameron?_

_-But this is different. I am a person. As you are._

_-No, I just miscalculation, that SkyNet..._

_-_ _Allison!_

_-Okay, okay._

John smiled, reached into his pocket and handed her the keys. "Tell you later," with this he got into the car and closed the door. Cameron walked around the car and slid behind the wheel. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. Old mustang showed that she still has all her might and power, despite age, and loudly roared.

Cameron's eyes widened as she smiled and turned toward John, "I like Eleanor." John grinned back. Cameron added, "You better buckle up. As I said, better safe than sorry."

Grin on his face was replaced by feigned irritation. _Okay mom, Jeez._ Cameron clipped her seat belt, John followed her example, and spoke, "Okay, tonight I'm the navigator." Cameron nodded slightly and buried the pedal to the floor. With a scream of tires, the muscle car darted off, leaving behind a cloud of white smoke, and was almost immediately breaking sixty.

"Whoa Cameron! Easy. Back it down. There is no need to rush." _And no need to be tearing down an empty city street at twice the legal limit, in a car you can hear coming from five blocks away at a time when every cop in the area is looking for reckless operators stumbling home from the bars._

"Sorry. I just liked the sound of the engine."

He smiled warmly and nodded. They drove for about ten minutes in silence. John was deep in thought. Cameron decided to speak.

"So, why Eleanor?"

"Uh? Oh right. Well, apparently you haven't watched the movie 'Gone in Sixty Seconds', with Cage in the lead role?"

Cameron shook her head, "No."

John quickly told the plot of the movie, "And the last car that he needs to steal was a Shelby Mustang '67. Eleanor. Not a bad movie, although, I much more prefer the original one, which was filmed in 1974. In any case, after I watched it, I literally fell in love with Eleanor. But, I had to wait a long time, before I found this baby and bought her for forty-two grand. Good condition, only need to repaint and other trifles. But hey, I'm working on it," John grinned.

Cameron looked at John and smiled, "Thank you for explaining." Then she focused back on driving.

_Again, this lovely smile and cute phrase. She's so innocent and mysterious, but at the same time careful and caring. I like it. I like_ _**her**__._

A few more minutes of silence, but this time John decided to break it. Looking through the windshield ahead, he spoke.

"You know, my father died in the war before I was born. He was a hero. Then, July third, two thousand and three, I lost my mother. Leukemia. She was a strong woman. Real fighter. But even she couldn't beat a cancer. And I couldn't do anything about it. Since then I've been on my own." With a sigh he added, "At least we have something in common. Although, if I were you, I would run as far as possible."

They stopped at the traffic light. Cameron took the opportunity and looked at him with a sad expression, "I'm sorry for your loss. But life goes on." She shook her head with a half-smile, "And death doesn't scare me." Finally, her smile widened and reached her eyes, "Plus, you look like a decent guy."

John looked at her and returned the smile, "Thanks. Yeah, I know. I mean, everything has the end, right? So I just need to get over it." He checked the surroundings and added, "By the way, we're almost on spot. At the next turn go right, then two hundred yards and right again, straight into the underground parking."

After seven minutes, they were in place. Cameron killed the engine and handed the keys to John. They got out of the car and headed to the elevator at the far wall. Climbed up to the second floor, they came to the apartment with a sign '_Four'_. John opened the door and again used the 'ladies first' thing.

Cameron came in and looked around. The apartment was small and plain. Average living room with comfortable-looking sofa. Moderate flat screen TV on the wall opposite it. Small kitchen, with a neat table and two chairs, and everything you need. And just two doors, one of which, apparently, was the bathroom, and another one, the bedroom.

John closed the door behind and announced, "Home, sweet home."

Cameron turned to face him, "Small but cozy. I like it."

John smiled and nodded his head, "Look, it's been a hard and a long day, so if you don't mind, I'll take a shower and go straight to the bed. On the sofa, I mean. So, be my guest."

"No, I can't allow you that. I'll take the couch. Today is your Birthday." John opened his mouth to argue, but Cameron quickly interrupted him, "Please. I insist."

He stood with an open mouth for a few seconds, and then finally said, "Are you sure? Because I still think it's not right..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Cameron assured him with a small smile.

John sighed and said, "Okay." With that, he went to his bedroom. Inside, he took off his jacket and folded it neatly on the chair. He took out his H&K P2000, and hid it under the pillow. Going to the closet he took a clean black tee shirt, with pair boxer briefs of the same color, and slightly baggy grey sweatpants. He headed to the bathroom, but after he opened the bedroom door, he literally jumped back. Cameron stood in the doorway, right in front of him.

"HOLY SHIT!" He swallowed hard. "You scared me to death. Please, don't do that."

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't-"

"It's all right. You want something?"

"Yes. Do you have an extra blanket and pillow?"

_Right, how I forgot._ John went to the bed and grabbed one of the two pillows and returned to Cameron, "Here. There's a blanket on the couch."

"Thank you."

Cameron walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. John entered to the bathroom.

_-I also need a shower. Allison, do you think this would be acceptable, if I joined to him?_

_-Are you fucking kidding me? Of course not!_ _You'll freak him out._

_-…_

_-_ _Cameron, wait your turn._

_-…_

_-CAMERON!_

_-Fine._

Approximately ten minutes later John came out, dressed in clean clothes, and feeling himself fresher than before. Cameron immediately got up from her seat on the couch and walked over to him.

"John, can I ask you something?"

He swallowed and said, "Of course. What do you want?"

"I need a shower too. Could I borrow something to wear?"

"No problem. Be right back."

John entered his room, went to the closet and pulled out a crystal white tee shirt and black sweat pants. Also he decided that a clean towel wouldn't hurt. Returning to the living room, he handed them to Cameron.

"Thank you John. Goodnight," Cameron leaned over and kissed him on the left cheek. Then she smiled and headed into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her. John stood for a few seconds, staring blankly at the door.

"Goodnight, Cameron," he pulled himself together, shook his head and went into his bedroom. Closing the door, he plopped down on the bed.

He listened to the hiss of the shower and tiny splashing sounds, and swallowed as he imagined Cameron, her hair soaked, turning naked under the showerhead.

_Best. Birthday. Ever._ He fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

_Hello. It's good to be back! I apologize for such a huge delay. I had some issues… Okay, the good news - I found a beta reader, the really good one. He also helped me with the First Chapter, which means, it was slightly changed, fixed and updated. So yeah, I strongly recommend you to go and read it, again. The (not really) bad news - well, just read this chapter and you'll find out. Let's just say, this is the calm before the storm. Let me know what you think. Peace._

_**Thanks you **__**Thescarredman for your help.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Illusion Of Normality**

**Connor's apartment. February 29, 2008. 4:04 AM**

Cameron got up from the couch and stepped quietly to the door of John's bedroom. She had been certain that she would find John fast asleep in his room, but when she carefully turned the knob and looked inside, she found John turning restlessly from side to side in bed. His breathing was irregular, pulse increased, sweat glistening on his face, and murmuring softly.

_-John's having a nightmare._

_-Or maybe a wet dream about the girl he just met._

_-What is a wet dream?_

_-Never mind. Remember why you're here._

_-To prote…_

_-No, in his bedroom!_

_-Oh, right._

Cameron walked over to the bedside table and took John's cell phone. She entered the phone book and flipped through the names until she found _El Finito_. Cameron memorized the number and put the phone back. John suddenly spoke up, his voice agitated.

"No! Please, don't hurt her. Cameron..."

_-He's having a nightmare, and I'm in it. This isn't good._

_-No shit, Sherlock. What you gonna do?_

_-Why are you… oh, I get it. You're__joking__about something being so obvious. I'll try to calm him down._

_-Are you sure that's a good idea?_

_-Not really, but I have to protect John Connor. Any way I can._

As carefully and quietly as possible, Cameron lay down next to John, trying not to wake him up. Gently, she hugged him from behind. He rolled onto his back, his body trembling slightly. Cameron leaned over his right ear, and whispered reassuringly.

"Shh, John. Everything's alright. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you," she murmured, echoing the words he'd said to her earlier. "Please, calm down."

As if by magic, a few seconds later, John visibly relaxed. His body stopped shaking, his breathing steadied and his pulse settled. Suddenly, he spoke, still dreaming, "Cameron?"

"Yes John, it's…"

"Cameron, don't go. Please."

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered, and touched her lips to his forehead.

He mumbled something, and then added, "I love you."

Cameron smiled broadly and said, even more softly, "I love you too, John." She brushed her lips against his cheek and closed her eyes as she laid her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his powerful heart.

_-Uh ... Cameron?_

_-Yes, Allison?_

_-You know, it doesn't count._

_-What doesn't count?_

_-John saying he loves you. He was only dreaming._

_-We'll see__in the morning._

* * *

_John struggled in the grip of a nightmare. It was the same dream he'd had for a thousand nights, but this time it was different. As always, the liquid-metal Terminator, the T-1000, was pursuing him through the steel mill. Not a memory: in his dream, he was full-grown, with neither Uncle Bob nor his mother to save him. He ran, hid, ran some more, looking for the way out he somehow knew he'd never find. Always, he heard its step nearby, or glimpsed it from hiding, searching for him._

_Always before, it had gotten closer and closer until he felt its hand clamp on his wrist or shoulder and he woke gasping and drenched in sweat. But this time, it kept passing him by, closing on him less and less frequently, until he began to dare think he was losing it, and he might get out of the building alive._

_He was on the high steel catwalk. The door to the outside lay before him with nothing between. He was moving quickly toward it, triumph rising in his heart, when he heard a woman's scream._

_He spun, heart hammering. The machine, in its cop disguise, stood twenty yards behind him on the catwalk, the molten steel beneath lighting its face eerily. It held Cameron in front of it, one hand pinning her against it. The other hand was morphed into a sword blade, its edge pressed under her chin._

_"Come to me," it said._

_John's feet seemed bolted to the floor. "No. Please, don't hurt her! Cameron…"_

_The sword arm jerked upward an inch. Cameron gasped as blood flowed over the blade. "Come here, or I'll kill her."_

_Knowing that it didn't matter, that it would kill them both as soon as he was within its reach, John still placed one foot in front of the other, then another, almost sleepwalking towards his death._

_Impossibly, Cameron suddenly knocked the cyborg killer's arm aside, spun, and pushed it stumbling back. Before it could recover, she produced a small object and dropped it under its feet. The catwalk under it disappeared in the white-hot flash of a thermite explosion, and the machine fell into the molten steel below._

_Cameron turned back to John, a look of satisfaction on her features. She saw him looking at her, and her face smoothed to a doll's mask. Three backward steps took her to the glowing rim of the hole in the catwalk._

_Beneath the deep cut under her chin, silvery metal gleamed._

_Frightened and uncertain, John said, "Cameron?"_

_"My mission is over," she said, her eyes fixed blankly on him. "You know what happens next."_

_The weights dropped from his feet, and he rushed toward her. "Cameron, don't go. Please."_

_She shook her head, but she didn't take the final step back that would have dropped her through the hole. "I have to. I'm sorry." She watched him, as if waiting for him to come to her._

_Something about the scene seemed very wrong, but there was no time to figure it out. John closed until he was just out of reach; something told him that touching her while she was close to the edge would be catastrophic. The shock and weakness from the adrenaline leaving his body finally overcame him, and he fell to his knees._

_"Don't leave me," he murmured looking at the floor, and then added louder, so she could hear and understand, "I love you."_

_For what seemed like an eternity, the girl stared down at him, then a Mona Lisa smile touched her lips, and she stepped away from the hole to take his hands and bring him to his feet. Her arms circled him, and she said softly, "I love you too, John."_

* * *

In the morning, John awoke to the familiar sound of alarm clock. With eyes closed, on the third attempt he succeeded in finding the source of annoying sound, and turned it off. Then he froze. Something warm lay snugly against him and across him. He opened his eyes and saw Cameron's head pillowed on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. He smiled at the sight, and gently stroked her silky hair. Cameron opened her eyes, lifting her head to smile at him. "Good morning, John."

"Morning. What are you doing here? In my bed, I mean."

"Just returning your favor. You were having a really bad dream. But you calmed down once I got in bed with you and talked you down. You don't mind?"

John smiled sheepishly, "Not at all. Thank you."

She stared into his eyes. "Do you remember any of it?"

John's blood turned to ice. _Yeah, I remember perfectly. You were there, and not as a human, but as a terminator._ _Still, I said that I love you. God help me._ "A little. Why?"

"You talked in your sleep. Do you remember saying you love me?"

_Crap! Great job, Mr. 'I like babbling in a dream'._ He sighed heavily and began to make excuses, "Cameron, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Why? I'm not."

John felt heat on his face and ears. "Really?"

"Really. But I need to know if it's true, or just a dream. Because I'm sure I'm falling in love with you."

_-Cameron! You…_

_-Not a word._

John's heart revved up like Eleanor's engine. "Cameron … You're a wonderful girl, but … We only just met. I hardly know you. But … I'm sure I could."

He searched her face, and saw that his cautious answer had hurt her. _Damn it! What's the matter with you Connor? How can you lie here, with this girl, in your arms, and tell her that you might maybe love her someday? Do something to reassure her. _But he couldn't say anything more. Instead, he just kissed her deeply on the lips.

The result was like flipping a switch – or pulling a trigger. Instantly she was full atop him, legs astraddle, mouth locked to his. His reserve disappeared, and he pulled her tight against him. Their tongues met, caressed, wrestled. John's hands began to wander over her back, so Cameron decided it was a sign to move on.

With her face and body still pressed tightly to his, she rolled away, taking him with her, until their positions were reversed and she was under him. She gently took his hands in hers, slowly guiding them up under her shirt, over her toned stomach, to her goal. Cameron squeezed his palms and moaned with pleasure.

_-Cameron, you're rushing into things here._

_-Shut up!_

John realized what just happened. Once his palms touched Cameron's soft breasts, he reached point of no return. The border, which he gladly would like to crossed. But not right now. He abruptly broke off the kiss and removed his hands.

"What happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No-"

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"WHAT!? No, you-"

Terrified, Cameron asked with shaky voice, afraid to hear a positive response, "You don't want to love me?" Her eyes filled with the moisture. It was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. John's heart ached at the sight of her. He cupped Cameron's face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

"Cameron, please, listen to me without an interrupting, okay?" She nodded. "You're gorgeous. Your body is perfect, your eyes are so beautiful, and your smile is ... stunningly breathtaking. I've never met such a handsome girl like you. And I want you, so bad. But if we continue, I'll be late for work, and most likely I would be fired."

Cameron smiled slightly, and just nodded, so John continued, "As for the love. Well… Love is a very special thing. And it's definitely new to me. Do I feel something about you, romantically? Absolutely. I really like you."

Cameron blinked and a single tear rolled down from her left eye. John wiped it with his thumb, "Please, don't cry. I'm sorry, if this isn't the answer that you were waiting for. What do you say if we let things go with the flow?"

This time, John was welcomed by the lovely smile and cute phrase, "Thank you for explaining." After a second or two, Cameron added, "Okay, let things go with the flow."

_She purposely repeats that phrase? _"You're welcome. Now excuse me, I need a shower." _Very cold shower and as soon as possible._

John got out of bed and went to the closet for the fresh clothes. He also grabbed a clean towel and headed for the bathroom. Cameron followed. In the living room she stopped him.

"John, you don't mind, if I make you some breakfast?"

"I'm afraid that because of our little 'distraction', I don't have time for it."

"Please, breakfast is the most important meal."

"Okay. Thanks. Eggs and bacon would be fine. And black coffee, please," and with that he disappeared into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later John came out and went to his room. Inside, he dressed, picked up his cell phone from the bedside table, took the H&K P2000 from under the pillow, and tucked it behind waist, under his shirt. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the kitchen. He saw Cameron, who was sitting at the set table, apparently waiting for him to start eating. John joined her. He picked up his fork, cut off a piece and sent it to his mouth. He slowly chewed, then swallowed, and exclaimed.

"Yummy! Cameron, this is the best scrambled eggs that I ever ate in my entire life!"

"Thank you," Cameron replied with a proud smile. They continued to talk during breakfast.

"So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Well, after you go to work, I thought to wash the dishes, do laundry, and then go and submit an application for lost documents."

"You know, you owe me nothing."

_-Actually, you owe him everything._

_-I know it Allison. But …_

_-Yeah, yeah._ _You can't tell him right now. Because if you do, it'll ruin your little paradise._

"Yes, but it's the least I can do for you."

John merely nodded. He reached into his pocket and took out a wallet. Then, he took a credit card and put it on the table.

"Take it. Why don't you go to the mall? Buy yourself a few new things. Maybe even a new purple leather jacket?" said John with a wink.

_-Yippee, shopping!_

_-Why are you so excited about it?_

_-Because it'll be fun._

_-No, it won't. Not without John._

_-What about me?_

_-You talk too much._

_-What a bitch!_

"Thank you John. I appreciate that. I promise not to spend too much."

"It's all right. And since today is Friday, maybe we can go somewhere tonight? Dinner, for example?"

"You're inviting me on a date?"

"Well…uh…"

"With pleasure."

"Great! I finish at five. I'll go home and change, and then we'll decide where to go."

John finished his coffee, once again thanked Cameron for breakfast, and headed for the door. Cameron right behind him. Along the way, he grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the sofa. At the front door, he stopped and turned to face her.

"Thank you. For everything."

Cameron smiled gently, "You are welcome."

John smiled back and added, "Spare keys to the apartment are in the bottom drawer of the nightstand. Also, there you'll find a cell phone, with my number. Just in case." After a pause he added, "Well, I have to go."

"Alright," Cameron leaned forward and kissed John goodbye on the cheek. "Good luck. Be careful!"

John nodded, "See you soon." He stepped out into the hall, closed the door behind him, and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Approximately an hour and a half later, Cameron finished with household chores. She came to John's room, and found the cell phone and spare keys, where he told her. She turned on a phone and called El Finito.

"Hello?" said a man. Hispanic, older, English clear but accented.

Using John's voice, Cameron replied, "Hi Enrique! This is John."

"John, my boy! Long time no see. Sorry about your mother. The real tragedy. But let's don't talk about sad things. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. But my very close friend lost his ID, and he needs 'new'. Can you help us?"

"You already know John, I'm now retired. But my nephew, Carlos, can help you. He continues the family business, so to speak."

Enrique named Carlos's address and phone number, then said goodbye. Cameron hung up and dialed the new number. This time she had to wait about a minute, before the young Mexican voice answered.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Carlos? This is John, a friend of Enrique."

"Wow. Infamous John. Glad to finally hear your voice. Uncle told me a lot about you and your mother."

"She died almost five years ago. Cancer."

"Dude, that sucks. I'm sorry. But I'm sure you don't call me to talk about injustice of this world. What do you need?"

"My very close friend needs 'new' ID. Enrique said you can help."

"No problem. Fifteen grand."

"Fifteen grand?"

"Now hard times bro. This is the minimum that I can offer you, taking into account family discount."

"Deal."

"Okay. Have your friend come over. Need to do a couple of photos. Enrique gave you my address?"

"Yes. He'll see you in about an hour."

"Cool. See you," with this Carlos hung up. Cameron put a phone in her pocket and headed for the exit.

* * *

Fifty-nine minutes later, Cameron stood on the porch of a house in East L.A. She knocked several times, and door was opened, by a young Hispanic girl, who stared silently at her. They began a staring contest. After about a minute, Cameron decided to introduce herself.

"Hello. I'm Cameron, a friend of John. He arranged a meeting with Carlos. Enrique said that he could help."

The girl didn't answer. She silently stepped aside. Cameron took it as a sign of approval, entered the house and walked into the living room.

_-You have something to learn from her, Allison._

_-Ha-ha. Very funny._

Inside, half a dozen men in gang tats eyeballed her as she approached the couch where their apparent leader sat. Two of them held mastiffs on heavy chains; at the sight of Cameron, the dangerous-looking animals lunged at the end of their tethers, growling and barking.

"Whoa! What the hell? Pipe their crazy asses down." Once the dogs were out in the yard, the leader spoke again, "Hi, I'm Carlos. I take it you're a friend of John?"

"Yes. I'm Cameron. Nice to meet you."

"You too. And John didn't said that his friend is a babe."

"John doesn't say a lot of things."

"Good point. And the dogs? Something I should know about you?"

"Cat person."

Carlos chuckled, "Nice. Please, take a seat." Cameron sat down in a chair, opposite Carlos.

"Do you want something? Maybe a soda?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Okay. So, what have you done?"

Cameron tilted her head in a side, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. If you want 'new' ID, it's obviously meaning you've done something bad. Perhaps, even something terrible. What? Revenged your stepfather for the brutal childhood? Or showed your ex, what happens when someone is cheating on you? Or-"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually no. I don't give a damn."

"Then why ask?"

Carlos smiled, "To see if you know how to keep your mouth shut. And so far you're doing great. Okay, down to business. Go and sit down at that white wall. Need to do a couple of photo."

Cameron did as she was told. After a quick photo-shoot, Carlos continued to ask, "Is there any wishes about the name or date of birth?"

"Yes. Cameron Phillips, August eighth, nineteen eighty-eight."

"Got it. Come Monday morning. Say, after ten. And don't forget my money."

"I never forget."

Cameron came out of the house into the yard, where the dogs again began barking at her. For a moment, she flashed her eyes with a blue light, and the dogs began to whine and move backwards. With a smug smile on her face, she continued her way.

_-Where are you gonna get fifteen thousand?_

_-Who said I was going to pay him?_

_-I see._ _Okay, where to now?_

_-Shopping._

* * *

Approximately the hour and a half later, Cameron came to the mall. Given that this was early Friday afternoon, there were few people. Later, after school lets out, the place would be packed. She walked over to the stand with a map of the building and quickly memorized the layout. She headed to the second floor, straight into 'Victoria's Secret'.

_-Cameron, I'm wasting my time warning you to go slow with him, aren't I?_

_-I just want to get something special for him._

Inside, she was met by a huge selection of goods. She looked through the underwear displays until she found a lacy pair in dark green her size and took them to the counter.

The cashier smiled kindly, "Hello Miss. Good choice. How will you pay, by cash or credit card?"

"By credit card." Cameron handed over John's plastic.

The woman behind the counter examined the card, the corner of her mouth twitching at the man's name on it.

"It's my boyfriend's card," Cameron explained. "He told me-"

"Say no more," the woman said, and processed the purchase. She gave Cameron a plastic bag. "Here you are your purchase and your receipt. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you. Goodbye."

_-I suggest to go and buy a dress._

_-What for?_

_-Because you have a date tonight. Your first date. You have to looks amazing. That's why you need a dress. And a pair of shoes. Also, makeup and perfume would be good._

_-You have a point._

Cameron continued shopping. She bought a gorgeous blue silk dress, a pair of high-heeled shoes, and a whole bag of different cosmetics and some enticing perfume. Finally, she visited a leather goods boutique for the item she wanted most of all. Luck was with her: not only did the store carry purple jackets similar to the one she had 'lost', there was only one left in her size. After she paid for it, she decided to wear it out of the store rather than bag it. She returned to the apartment to wait for John.

* * *

John Connor returned home around six in the evening, tired, but looking forward to a date with the most beautiful girl on earth. He opened the door and saw Cameron sitting on the couch and watching TV. Hearing the door open, Cameron rose from the couch and walked over to John, with a happy smile. She reached for him, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"What's wrong, John?"

"I'm just covered in dirt and dust. Don't want to sully you. I'll take a quick shower and then we'll go to a restaurant, okay?"

"Absolutely. I'll go and get changed in your room."

After about fifteen minutes, John came out of the bathroom and stopped open-mouthed at the sight. Cameron stood before him transformed, in a body-conforming dress of blue silk. Four-inch heels shaped her legs to perfection and made them the same height. Her eyes and face were done up for an evening out, and her scent was heavenly. She asked shyly, "Do you like it?"

John stood speechless for half a minute, then blinked a few times, shook his head and finally said, "Cameron, you ... You look ... You look fantastic!"

Cameron blushed slightly. "Thank you," she said, and looked at the floor.

"I don't know if I have anything to match."

She looked back at John, and in all seriousness responded, "I don't care what you wear."

John grinned, "Well, I do. Such a princess like you deserves the best." He approached her and gently kissed her on the cheek, "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

Approximately four minutes later, he came out of his bedroom, dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Too much black, but good."

"Well, this is the best that I have. Sorry."

"You look fine. Don't be." Cameron took his hand in hers, "Shall we?"

John nodded and they went to the elevator. On the parking lot, John seated Cameron in the passenger seat, and he sat behind the wheel. Cameron buckled her seat belt. John followed suit and started Eleanor.

"Where to, Miss?"

"I don't know. I'm new in town. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh right, sorry. Hmm. I know a good Mexican restaurant not too far from here. What do you say?"

"I've never been in a Mexican restaurant. Let's go."

John grinned, "Great."

* * *

They drove up to the spot, John parked the car and took Cameron to the entrance. Inside the restaurant they were met by the maitre d', who smiled broadly at their arrival. Cameron immediately scanned him for threats. Not finding any, she smiled kindly in response.

"Good evening, Mr. Conrad. We haven't seen you for a long time. As I see, today you with a lovely senorita. May I know her name?"

"Hello Diego. Been a little busy. Yes of course, this is Cameron."

"Cameron…?"

John looked at her, and she took the hint, "Phillips."

"Well, Miss Phillips, I'm sure you'll like our place." The maitre d' led them to one of the free tables. John as always chose the one closest to the exit. Cameron didn't mind. Their waiter took drink orders; a couple of minutes later, he brought their refreshments and menus. Although it was quite busy, he stood by patiently while they made their selections; apparently John was well known here. While they waited for their food, John asked about Cameron's day.

"After I finished with household chores, I went off and took care of my new driver's license. They said to come for new one on Monday morning. Then I went to the mall, as you suggested, where I bought all this, plus a new purple leather jacket, and something else," Cameron finished with a wink.

"It seems that at least one of us had a fun day."

"How was yours? You didn't say where you work."

"As usual. Boring and tiring. I work as a mechanic in the workshop, which is belongs to my buddy Barry. Nice guy, but sometimes he drives me crazy, like any boss I guess. But let's not talk about it. The main thing now is that we're here, together."

John took Cameron's left hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled widely at him. A few minutes later, a waiter brought their orders, and they ate in relative silence. John sometimes broke the silence with a comment or short story about his past, always something light and pleasant; Cameron hung on every word. After they finished the dinner, John paid, and left a generous tip. Out on the street with Cameron hand in hand, he asked, "Where to now? You want to go and watch a movie? Or maybe just a walk in the park?"

Cameron smiled mischievously, leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I want you."

John's pupils widened, he swallowed hard and said uncertainly, "Um ... Then home, I guess."

* * *

John opened the door leading into his apartment, holding it for Cameron to enter and following her in. He barely got the door closed before she was on him, pressing him hard against the door. She wrapped her slender hands around John's neck and crashed her lips on his, devouring his face. John put his arms around her waist and responded with all the passion he had.

They walked from the front door into his room without breaking the kiss, bumping into everything in between and laughing with their lips still tight together. When they reached the door, Cameron abruptly broke free, "Wait here. I have a little surprise for you. I'll call when you can enter." John merely nodded. Cameron quick pecked his lips, and disappeared into his room. A few minutes later he heard her voice, "Come in."

John heavily inhaled and exhaled, before opening the door. Once inside, he froze with mouth wide open, second time for the evening. Propping her head with her left hand, Cameron was lying on his bed in sexy dark-green lace underwear. It instantly turned John on. Cameron felt it and smiled seductively. Using her right index finger, she beckoned him, and then patted on a free spot, next to her. John obeyed in silence without breaking eye contact.

Once he lay down beside her, Cameron carefully straddled him. She started affectionately, but with a desire, kissing him on the lips, while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. John kissed back, while gently stroking her sides. Then his hands slowly began to slip downward, caressing her hips on the way to cupping her buttocks. Finished with his shirt buttons, Cameron turned her attention to his trousers. She undid the belt and...

_-Cameron, you…_

_-Not now Allison!_

_-I know that you waited a very long time for this moment, but it's urgent._

_-What's the matter?_

_-Marcus is here. He wants to meet._

Cameron immediately stopped with a blank expression on her face. John felt it and stopped too. Confused, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Cameron blinked and focused her eyes on John. "I'm sorry John, but I have to go," in one smooth motion, she skillfully slipped off him, and began to dress in her street clothes.

_Now?_ John sat up abruptly on the bed with concern written on his face, "What? Where? Why?"

"I'm sorry, but this is an emergency and I have no time to explain." She put on her new leather jacket and turned to face John. Seeing his concern, she walked up to him and kissed him deeply on the lips, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. I have your cell phone, just in case. I'll be fine. Don't wait for me, go to sleep."

Cameron kissed him goodbye on the cheek, "Good night." She headed for the front door.

John stopped her in the doorway, "Cameron, wait."

She turned to face him, "Yes?"

"I… Emm … I want to say …"

"Yes, John?"

"… take care." _Damn._

"Sure." Cameron smiled slightly and went into the unknown.

John saw the front door close, and heard it snick shut.

With a heavy sigh, John fell back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "All my life, I've lived in fear of trusting the wrong people. I've turned down every chance I've ever had at a normal relationship with a woman. And now, I'm sharing a roof and a bed with a girl from nowhere that I met less than a day ago. A girl who makes me feel like I never felt about anyone before. A girl I know nothing about except what she's told me, and I already know she's not telling me everything. Who are you, Cameron?"

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
